


Rain

by JPilato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPilato/pseuds/JPilato
Summary: This is an attempt to capture the weather and beauty of Wayne County, West Virginia. The area was mountainous and remote. It was natural and beautiful for all that it held, including no cell service, and it allowed me to connect to nature
Kudos: 1





	Rain

The rain came everyday. It would roll down the mountain as if the peak had tore open the clouds. Before the rain however came the steam and humidity.  
Every morning the fog covered the valleys. The air was cool and wet. Within the hour sadly the dew dripped grass would dry and the air became thick with moisture.  
But oh how the midday storm made the work bearable. Cool rain to wash away the sweat, the air refreshing with the gentle wind. The streams would flow fervently, and oftentimes the sound of rushing water came with a low far off rumble.   
And when evening fell the chill lingered. Rejoiced it was by all the frogs and crickets in the vale. The stars would come out to wink goodnight behind wisps of clouds, and the cycle would continue.


End file.
